


A Fluff Full of Ideas

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Fluffs and Plots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author Yuuri, Editor Ciao-Ciao, Famous Yuuri, For Part Two, I finished at 3 AM, I wrote this for my 100th fic and I want it to be Vicchan themed, I'll write another on saturday I promise, M/M, Puppy Vicchan, The other skaters are Baristas, Vicchan Lives, Vlogger Phichit, Writer Yuuri, Yuuri and Vicchan, fluffy puppy, or tomorrow, this is part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: It is brown, fluffy and brought along loads of Plots for the certain Author with writer's block.





	A Fluff Full of Ideas

Title: A Fluff Full of Ideas

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“A theme…” wondered by a raven haired man walking along the streets, the bustling crowd of the city and vehicles, huge buildings stood tall blocking some of the sun, Yuuri Katsuki wondered what to write next, he was in a slump of Author’s Block for almost half a year and growing tired of it.

 

He went to meet his Editor and asked for any suggestions but all of it was not in his own taste for him to pop ideas in anyway.

 

Until he went to have a wrong turn and forgot where he was supposed to go, he perked looking for the whining and hurt sound, which took him to an alley way near the butcher shop.

 

Finding the source he stared at a worn out, dirty and wet cardboard, it was about to melt, opening he found a brown ball off fluff, a little matted because of the mud and dirt, shivering and seeing it’s weak form, he went in to take the brown fluff and looked at the cute face of a pup.

 

He rushed to look around to find a vet and thankfully there is and brought the pup for a check, “Is the little pup okay?” he worriedly asked the Veterinarian who chuckled in return.

 

“He is fine, although he needs to stay for a while for the slight fever and we need to put a cast in his little paw, he had a little fracture which is manageable if treated, and luckily you brought him immediately, we’ll clean and make him comfortable, and for now you may talk to my apprentice for more.”

 

And Yuuri did, “Well, he is an abandoned puppy because there were no chip and definitely thrown out because of what you said, so what do you plan, should we contact a shelter?” asked by the man.

 

Yuuri looked worried and he same time confused whether he should send the puppy for adoption or he should keep it when he realized he lived alone on an huge empty house in a nice neighborhood, has enough money to support himself and the ball of fluff, and definitely had so much which can even support the puppy’s future puppies, he sighed and looked straight at the aspiring Vet.

 

“I’ll take him!” he decided and the man just laughed.

 

The bearded man chuckled, “Have you ever had a dog?” he asked and Yuuri shook his head, “Well then, I’m Emil.” He offered his hand and Yuuri took it. “I’ll help you with advices n things that you’ll need for a pup like that. Your little chocolate fluff is a male Toy Poodle, and with the test earlier he is just around five months which is good, he can eat wet food.” And gave advise to what kind of food and good brands to use, “And you’ll need a puppy bed, or even better a nice little cozy tent for him, he’s a puppy and likes to warmed up, he is young and you can teach him lots of things while growing up, especially potty training, he’s going to be an indoor pup so you need to teach him manners in your house.”

 

Yuuri nodded and took notes in his phone, and every words were recorded, when they were done, he went to see the puppy newly bathed and dried, no more matted fur from the mud and dirt, little paw is perfectly covered with cute baby blue cast and sleeping soundly, “May I pet him?” he asked the Doctor who smiled and nodded, and immediately he gently petted his new housemate, “Get well buddy, I’ll take you home tomorrow.” He said, and before leaving he took loads of puppy photos.

 

Finally arriving home, he sat in to his office, where he wrote all his books, the room is like a library, full of book shelves and books for his own references and what he had published, all organized and clean, the sound of his cleaning robot rumba buzzed and beeps, sat to his ‘L’ Shaped desk pushed to his corner wall and window overlooking his wide pool backyard and community lake, leaning to his black comfortable executive swivel chair and he turned to his laptop and started to research more.

 

Typing necessary things for the puppy and when he did he took notes with his thick note pad and started to list things to get.

 

He gave out a little smile knowing things will change a little, he went to his kitchen, and found there was nothing in his refrigerator nor his pantry, looking at his watch, he still has enough time to get some things to eat and he went out to buy.

 

Going to the department store he bought all the things needed, especially his favorite snacks, however walking by the aisle for pet needs, he found cute collars which made him smile, and bought three different things, and finding another cute bed and other tent for his little housemate, on impulse he took whatever he finds cute and ignored the price, and after he was satisfied he went to the cashier who looked shocked at the perfectly balanced stacks in his cart that he managed to push, the cashier was his friend and had been catering all his purchased items for years he had stayed in States.

 

Heading home he was confused how to carry everything back and left him to contact his friend for help, immediately his Thai friend came to his rescue with his new SUV and loaded all what Yuuri had bought.

 

Heading back to his modern box type home, secured by security devises and white stylish walls, his friend parked it on his empty drive way and carried all his purchase to his house, and as a thank you to his friend he makes good Katsudon for him.

 

“So what is all this?” his friend mused taking photos of all puppy needs.

 

“I forgot, I’ll have a new roommate coming, and he is cute and fluffy.” Sipping his coffee, his friend shocked blinked.

 

“Cute and fluffy?” his friend repeated.

 

“A puppy Phichit, a small poodle puppy.”

 

“Like the one your skater crush has?” he teased and Yuuri pouted.

 

“It’s a coincidence, I found the poor fellow out in the alley, all sick and can you believe he has injured PAW!” and he showed photos and Phichit gasped.

 

Being a vlogger that he is, he took notes and asked if he can have some photos for his twitter, “Tomorrow, you can just take pictures, I’ll be taking him home.” Yuuri told.

 

“You don’t mind I record the World renowned Author?” he grinned.

 

“Did I ever mind with all your shenanigans posting my face?” Yuuri replied.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, and it’s my Yuuri Katsuki Aesthetic!” he told, “Your fans love it! Besides your account doesn’t have photos only announcement and updates.” He pouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Yuuri arranged everything that he bought, new doggy beds around the house, one in his living room, in his office, his bedroom, and even in his backyard deck, although he was advised by his good neighbor who has been a friend to him after he moved that it is best to put little nets around to avoid his puppy from falling, considering the size.

 

Ad promised his best friend Phichit went along to the Vet and brought back the puppy, the cute fluff in his gentle arms covered with towel, Phichit muses at his best friend in refusal to let go of the precious pup.

 

Arriving home, Phichit continued his recording while his best friend fussed over the now awake puppy who’s whining and yelping, the poor boy was in panic and continued on to tend for the tiny puppy.

 

As the day end, and the puppy settled, and his best friend was nowhere to be found, he took little rest – turning his head to his full wall window and see his neighbor usually dressed in polo shirt and cargo shorts with his white cat by his shoulder it made him think, turning his attention to his poodle, he smiles and took out his note from his desk and started to write down some notes.

 

With big grin over his face, he called for his Editor who gave a happy reply to him.

 

When he was about to make dinner, his puppy cutely yelps trying to bark, he went down to his knees and gave the puppy a kiss to his forehead, “Thank you Vicchan.” And gave his puppy lots of belly scratches.

 

“Tiny Paws Big Adventures!” he then smiled after muttering it and wrote it down as well.

 

The morning later, he was greeted by an excited Italian with pony tail, and he too excitedly explained his plot, the happy editor later turned his attention to the limping puppy by Yuuri’s feet and gently took him to his arm, “Thank you little Bambino!” he cheered and complemented the puppy more.

 

“EY!” greeted by his neighbor spotting Yuuri playing with the limping puppy to his huge doggy bed at their deck, the guy has his cat by his shoulder as usual, and it looked intimidating, Yuuri yelped after the cat jumped over to his side of yard and sniffed around the curious puppy, Yuuri cried for his neighbor to take it.

 

“Jay-san please! Take your cat!” he continued.

 

“Calm down, Mommy is trying to print on your pup, so she can protect him.” He assured, “She’s not named Mommy if not.” He chuckled, “She’ll adopt him.” Yuuri looked baffled and nervously petted the cat, and the intimidating cat just looked at him and calmly tolerated his petting.

 

“She’s so calm.”

 

“Mommy or Puti in our language is White, has been with me since I was seventeen, I brought her with me until now, she’s senior and very patient.” He sadly smiled and Yuuri thought of another plot to add in his story.

 

“She’s really nice, how many kittens she had?”

 

“About twenty, she loved having them, but my friends wanted to own cats so I gave some away, I’m left with three, named; Gray and Boat.” Pointing at the full wall glass window to his garden deck with a Koi pond just outside, instead of a pool it was a wide Koi pond with little falls at the corner and some green house garden.

 

“All boys?” Yuuri asked.

 

“No, Boat is a girl like her mom” pointing at the all white cat, “And Gray, the stray kitten that Mommy just adopted three years ago.” He chuckled.

 

The cat hopped back to his neighbor’s yard and went to the other’s shoulder again.

 

Yuuri knew he’ll have lots of love from his own puppy and he’ll make the best of it. Imagining himself in cargo pants, boots and adventure shirt, with his print size puppy by his pocket in such cute tactical harness for his size and played an Indiana Jones scenario to his head, he chuckled.

 

And started to write down to his ever handy notes, “I feel like Steve and you’re Blue, you know that?” he teased his puppy who only tilt his head from side to side with cute little ears flaps.

 

Day by day the puppy heals and Yuuri writes new chapters of his new book, and his Editor is delighted with the flow of ideas until, “You know if you want to have more ideas, you can always live up to the character of what you write.” His neighbor again greeted, with a water hose on hand and his fedora hat.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I read your book, it’s good.” He smiled, “I love it to be exact, it’s just that it’s missing something.” He told and Yuuri felt what he is saying, “Take my advice.” He added, “You’ll see results.” And he walked away going to his shed by the lake side dock where his boat and other tools is.

 

Yuuri thought about it and looked at the mirror after, he looked sad seeing his chubby form – he sighed and thought of his main character, “Shiro is fit, with good core, he does jungle and forest adventures, he has cute doggie of his own.” He enumerated.

 

“I have a cute and fun puppy, I’m fat.” He pouted, but turned himself to Vicchan and petted him, “You know what, we’re going for an adventure!” he said and put his puppy to his basket, he had trained the puppy to stay still and teaching Vicchan was easy, he can do potty outside as well, and do a paw shake.

 

Securing his puppy to his mountain bike, he went for a ride to his nearest sports shop and hoped they have things he was looking for, and he was surprise they own one, he had bought a tiny floating harness for his puppy which fitted perfectly, and for him, some new cargo pants and shorts, looking around, he saw some fishing gears and bought it immediately.

 

With all things packed, he placed it at the back of his bike and pedaled home, “Now what am I supposed to do?” he asked the puppy who gave him a yip as a reply which made him chuckle, “I’m looking like my character.” He smiled and petted his puppy again.

 

Fitting the newly bought vest harness for Vicchan, it fitted perfectly, he was happy that the item is also a floatation device while looking tactical, he went to remove the net around the pool and took his puppy with him, taking off everything and leaving him with his swimming trunks, he guided the shivering puppy to the water and surprisingly after floating around the puppy is floating and swimming, with big grin to his face, the harness worked and because of it, he took his phone and placed it on a water proof case and took photos of Vicchan swimming around, surprisingly he was great at taking photos.

 

Loving all of the shots he chose the best one and uploaded it with a caption, “ _My new partner in Adventure_ ” it caused a little uproar to all his fans around the globe knowing there is a spite of inspiration coming in and the update he made a weeks back.

 

Ignoring the notifications beeping to his phone, he continued to write after, his puppy now healed and happily tottering around his own play corner complete with puppy playground toys, it was small in size considering his size, and the floor is covered with puzzle play mats.

 

Yuuri wrote something that he wanted to do with his new fluffy best friend, and it inspired him to do so, it was his second volume. And he knows this one will satisfy his neighbor after that comment, although the advice was helpful.

 

“Vicchan!” he called and the puppy bounded up to him, “Playtime!” with that word Vicchan did a little turn and a happy yelp, they headed at the back yard and Yuuri took out his newly bought telescopic fishing rod packed inside its case.

 

They went to do a little fishing to his row boat and Vicchan was happy to talk to the fishes by way of yipping.

 

Yuuri again took cute photos of his puppy enjoying and decided to also upload it to his food related Instagram account.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Few days came and his Editor went to check with his progress, “I love all of this!” he complimented, “This might be your best one yet!” Ciao-Ciao said, “And you little Fluffy make sure our Yuuri has lots of plots to write!” he added and smothered Vicchan with affection.

 

“Also, have you lost weight?” Ciao-Ciao noticed and Yuuri looked at his chubby belly now flat.

 

“Must be all those fun activities.” He smiles.

 

“I remember you were a danseur when you were a boy, why not try and dance again to help with your activities?” his Editor added and Yuuri took it as another advice.

 

“Is Minako Sensei still open?” he shyly asked.

 

“Minako?” then the Editor perked, “Yes! Want me to contact her?”

 

“Yes please.” Yuuri is ever polite.

 

With schedule already in place, Vicchan disliked the little Tutu that he wears as a joke by Ciao-Ciao, but Yuuri took photos of it and added it to his social media.

 

He kept writing with new fun chapters and for ones he was earlier on schedule before deadlines, and he gets to enjoy the outdoors because of his new best friend.

 

His meals changed, instead of take outs, he gets to do home cooking, he eats three times a day because he needs to feed his furry son, and he gets to exercise.

 

“You know instead of bikes, you’re having your puppy a little big for his basket, why not invest for a car, a small one will be nice, it will help.” Yaj smiled, “And for future uses too.” Another advice with Yuuri took, getting himself a Jimney and letting his furry child get used to it, his trips to the grocery and pet store got easier, “Writing new chapter?” asked Jay and he nodded.

 

“Why not look for a nice café, settle, take a quiet one, you know… where you’ll find to be comfy?” and he continued, “It might be a good environment to get more ideas to your plots.” He winked and tended to his garden.

 

And Yuuri also did, he found a nice Resto-Café called Barracks and it was army themed, he met some of the baristas who are his fans, and asked for Autograph for all their works.

 

The place served Filipino food and the coffee was Authentic Spanish, he loved the place instantly.

 

“Seung-gil?” he called, “Where’s the Crispino twins?”

 

“They went to a convention down the street.” The South Korean continued to wipe the tables.

 

“Uncle!” hreeted by the Latin-American Barista to his uncle.

 

“Jay?” Yuuri greeted.

 

“Oh, hello, I never knew you’ll come and stay at my place?” he gave a chuckle.

 

“Uncle, you know you’re not supposed to drive around and walk a lot!” said his nephew.

 

“Calm down Leo, I’m fine…” he chuckled.

 

“That’s the problem, you say you’re fine but you’re not!”

 

“Guang-hong, please get Sergeant some water!” said by Seung-gil.

 

“Thank you.” After handing him, “I just went to the Vet to get Mommy here her needed medical attention, she’s been upset at me lately, and I knew what the problem after.” He sighed, “I went to my doctor to know and the liver infection went bad again, I’ve been keeping up with my life style too… I mean no more meat and carbonated drinks, just water.”

 

“And Mommy here senses it?” Leo sighed.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Go home uncle, you need rest.” And the other did, with his three cats in tow.

 

“Sergeant?” asked Yuuri in confusion.

 

“Uncle used to be a police Sergeant in his country, until he got sick and became an Author.”

 

“Wait… he’s a writer?!” Yuuri put it together why he was so experienced.

 

“Yes, his name is Sergeant Leo, I was named by my parents after his pen name.”

 

“He wrote Triggers and Calibers?!” Yuuri was shocked to know, that the said thirty five years old man that lives next door is the renowned Author. Yuuri smiles and took out his notes, and after he got home, “Say Vicchan what do you think of Shiro having a mentor in the story?” the puppy has no idea but happily yipped in agreement instead.

 

Yuuri gained friends and finally a life outside his home, the guy living next door agreed to help him, but made him a deal, which he was saddened to agree with, Yuuri however agreed and made sure the other was well cared of.

 

Yuuri’s physical change in to a toned and much more fit body, his Thai best friend became even more aggressive in putting him to all his Vlogs due to his new look, and Phichit enjoyed on recording both Yuuri and Vicchan and happy to include the Veteran Author who stormed the action and mystery genre of literature – to his recordings, although there is a deal he had to make and not to reveal his current state in health.

 

Months took after he finally finished his third and last volume and the shelves were all emptied after his publication, Yuuri was delighted it bore fruit, though the down side of it is that he has less privacy because of the vlogs Phichit was making and his address being compromise, but nonetheless there were security to keep such fans out his lawn.

 

A week later, “So you have a new theme?” asked by the café staff where Yuuri usually stays when he has free time.

 

“I’m done with adventure, maybe this time, it’s love.” They others mused knowing the said Author never wrote such theme, buy they know he is open to anything that gives him a perfect plot.

 

 

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because of my 100th YoI fic, and also in honor of my cat Puti who passed away last december after 18 years, she has been my best friend since I was five, she passed away at the age of 19 years. and the fact the neighbor is sic, yes I'm sick too that's why I never posted any new things for a while, I'm suffering Liver infection and currently in treatments, I have been suffering from symptoms that I never noticed.
> 
> I'm continuing my studies at Law School despite what's I'm going through, and I'm having this dull pain and heavy feeling on my side whenever I sleep on my back.
> 
> I wrote my 100th fic to make sure if ever I am not able any more, at least I managed to write 100 fics for YoI as a die hard fan.
> 
> I'll leave my twitter here to make more friends! And some updates when I'll be posting the second installment for this where Victor met Yuuri, ops, spoilers.
> 
> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and talk to me.
> 
> Everyone thank you for being patient with me.
> 
> Inu signing out.


End file.
